


“Let’s go to the moon” ♥︎

by C0metly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 5 of Danganronpa., ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0metly/pseuds/C0metly
Summary: This is just a short story of how I think the last moment that Kaito and Kokichi had together would be like. ♡︎[Completed 1/5/2021]
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	“Let’s go to the moon” ♥︎

As Kokichi watched the hydraulic press lower from above him he thought about what would become of him after death. Would he wake up from a dreadful dream? Or was this just the end?

He understood that death wasn't something that you could just avoid. Everyone at some point in their lives would capitulate to this thing called death.

Oma was soon snapped out of his daze with one final question from the beloved luminary of the stars, Kaito Mamota.

"Kokich- Oma, were you being serious whe-  
Are you sure this plan is going to work? This is going to end the killing game?" Kaito said in a low tone of voice.

The small boy chuckled weakly. "I'm sure of it.."

Right before Kaito could respond Kokichi cut him off. "When we die maybe we can go to the moon and admire the stars and planets in all their glory.."

Kokichi soon closes his eyes and succumbs to his eternal sleep.

A few minutes passed after the murder and Kaito walked over to the hydraulic press, tearing the power cable. He looked at the sleeve of his jacket dangling from the press.

"Yeah, maybe we can asshole.."

♥︎♥︎  
[198 words]  
-Cometly ☾


End file.
